Cupid Cam
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: The gods were arguing about the masterbolt when all of the sudden a screen with 2 demigods riding the Tunnel of Love popped up. The gods point of view of that scene in the Lightning Thief.


**Cupid Cam**

In the palace of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon were having _another_ argument!

'I didn't touch your stupid bolt!' Poseidon yelled.

'I know you stole it! Stop denying it! You've always wanted to be king!' Zeus screamed back. Their arguments were causing natural disasters all over the world.

All of the sudden there was a whirring noise. All the gods looked to the center of the room where a screen popped up. On it was a honey- haired girl with gray eyes and a black haired boy with green eyes. They looked to be around 12 and were on some sort of ride. Just when Zeus opened his mouth to ask why a couple of mortals were being filmed Athena let out a shriek.

'That's my daughter Annabeth!' she shrieked. Everyone leaned in closer. It was Athena's daughter, the one that had accompanied Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

'And that's my son!' Poseidon yelled out. It was! Percy Jackson, the Lightning Thief.

'What is your son doing with my daughter?' Athena yelled.

'How am I supposed to know?' Poseidon yelled back.

'Eeeee! This is so cute! They're on the Tunnel of Love Ride!' Aphrodite squealed.

'WHAT!' they screamed simultaneously.

'Oh gods.' Hephaestus murmured, sinking deeper into his throne.

'What did you do?' Athena asked Hephaestus her gray eyes blazing.

'That might be where I had placed one of my traps.' Hephaestus said.

They all turned to the screen to confirm it. Around the demigods were Cupid statues shooting out golden threads weaving a net. All of the sudden the daughter of Athena screamed.

'Spiders! Sp-sp-aahh!' She went completely berserk. Thousands of mechanical spiders poured out of the cupid cams, surrounding them. They could here a loudspeaker announcing how long until they were supposed to be broadcasted to Olympus.

'Hephaestus!' Athena screamed. 'How dare you add spiders!'

Poseidon would have laughed, but his son was in danger as well.

'Grover!' Percy yelled. 'Get into that booth! Find the "on" switch!'

'But-' they heard the satyr start.

'Just do it!' Percy screamed.

Water burst out of the pipes, propelling them forward. The gods were on the edge of there chairs in anticipation, well except Dionysus. Athena was watching with rapt attention and biting her fingernails. Poseidon was gripping his throne so hard his knuckles were white.

'Unfasten your seatbelt!' Percy yelled.

'Are you crazy?' the gods yelled, Poseidon and Athena the loudest.

'Are you crazy?' Annabeth screamed. Despite the serious situation the gods blushed. Hermes and Apollo grinned at each other.

'Unless you want to get smashed to death! We're going to have to jump for it!' Percy said.

Athena growled in anger that Poseidon's son had actually come up with a good idea while her daughter did not. Poseidon smirked in Athena's direction.

'On my mark!' Percy said. Poseidon smiled in triumph.

'No on my mark!' Annabeth said. The smile fell off on Poseidon's face while it was Athena's turn to smirk.

'What?' Percy shouted.

'Simple physics! Force times the trajectory angle-'

'Huh?' was the response from most gods.

'You have got to be kidding me! It's not that hard!'Athena said.

'Fine on your mark!' Interrupted Percy. Most of the gods sniggered, while Apollo and Hermes were laughing outright along with Poseidon. Athena had a look of fury on her face.

'Now!' Annabeth shouted. They jumped and fell. The gods saw that Percy had wanted to land in the pool, but Annabeth's timing had been slightly off so that they went to far and towards solid asphalt.

The satyr grabbed them and slowed their descent but they still landed hard enough to hurt. But they were both unharmed.

'Yes!' shouted all the gods, except Zeus, Ares, Hera and Dionysus. Hermes and Apollo were doing a happy dance.

All of the sudden the screen zoomed in on Percy. As they got a closer look they saw many similarities between him and Poseidon. His green eyes were entrancing.

'Thank you! Goodnight!' Percy waved and then the screen went black.

'Why that little brat!' Zeus said, while most of the gods were laughing except the few named above. Hermes and Apollo were practically rolling on the floor while Artemis rolled her eyes.

'Well, that was exciting.' Hestia said.

'Very.' Zeus said sarcastically. 'Now, back to business. Poseidon I want my masterbolt back!'


End file.
